blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bracelet of Time
The Bracelet of Time is a tool used by the descendants of the Wing Family as a tool of observing the world around them for the Bagirt Dimgirta. Information King of Braves Timeline The Bracelet of Time was a sister tool to the Bracelet of Destruction, which was used to destroy a timeline by imploding a single point of it, thus unraveling it. The Bracelet of Time was different, as it was meant for a more general manipulation of time and the beings residing in a particular timeline. For a time, the Bracelet resided out of the multiverse, in the direct possession of its creator. However, the tool ended up being bound to a man who was trying to stop its creator from its plans: Gale Wing. The Bagirt Dimgirta observed this and saw the uses for such a tool, so they managed to get Gale, after the events of what gave him the bracelet in the first place, to join them. His bloodline essentially gave themselves up to observe the multiverse around them, one universe at a time. Thus, the Bracelet of Time has been restricted for specific actions, such as any action which would alter the events unfolding a universe or affect the outcome of said event. EvoBlaze Timeline The Bracelet of Time appears in Control Sequence as a manifestation of the Golden Azure, and now dubbed the Azure Bracelet. Not much is known about the origin of the Golden Azure besides from it residing with the Wing Family, having been pasted down genetically to its current owner, Gale Wing XIV. Powers and Abilities King of Braves Timeline As an Intervention Tool, the Bracelet of Time was originally made to make alterations to a timeline and any specific entity within the constraints of that timeline. It does this by either tampering with or breaking the object it gets latched to. A variety of changes or commands can be done with the bracelet, which include the ability to copy the exact details of an object or person, or completely corrupt their being. The Bracelet could also be used to manifest a weapon for specific situations which call for a weapon. This ranges from any weapon which was scanned and copied by the Bracelet, or the weapon made specifically for the associated user, which is more than likely an Aggressor Weapon. EvoBlaze Timeline It is unknown the extents of the Azure Bracelet's power at this moment. Appearance Bracelet of Time Wrapped around either wrist of a user's arm, the Bracelet of Time is usually invisible while inactive, and cannot be touched by anyone except for the user it's binded to. While in use, though, the Bracelet is this large array of transparent parts circling around the wrist of the user. Despite their appearance, the array will pass through any physical object which comes into contact with it, even if it's the user's body. The bracelet usually has a specific coloration depending on its user: a bright gold for Gale XIV, light blue for Gale XIII, orange for Gale XXXth, and black for Gale Raven. Azure Bracelet Expanding with a halation, the Azure Bracelet hovers around the wrist of a user in the form of a halo lit at full intensity. A sort of aura flows outwardly from the ring, making a whisping sound as the visible flow of energy expands. However, as soon as it is used to interact with something, a series of tethers and wires (with the same coloration and light intensity of the ring) immediately shoot out from the flow of energy (which has also stretched out to a much larger size and has folded into a cone shape which has its wider side pointed out towards a target). The overall power of the Azure Bracelet can be indicated by the overall coloration (usually a fully-powered Bracelet takes on a shade of gold, hence why it is called the Golden Azure). Owners of the Bracelet of Time/Azure Bracelet Bracelet of Time *Gale Wing XIV *Ark Wing (to a lesser extent) *Gale Wing XIII *Gale Wing XXXth *Gale Raven *Ixa (to a lesser extent) Azure Bracelet *Gale Wing XIII (EvoBlaze) *Gale Wing XIV (EvoBlaze) *Ark Wing (EvoBlaze) (to a lesser extent) Trivia Navigation Category:Control Sequence